Modern day vehicles include a variety of sensors and detectors that provide information regarding the environment or vicinity around a vehicle. For example, radar tracking devices provide information regarding objects in a vicinity or pathway of a vehicle. Such information is useful for driver assistance features. In some cases, automated or semi -automated vehicle operation is possible based on such information. For example, adaptive cruise control and parking assist features are known that automatically control speed or movement of a vehicle based on such sensor input. Autonomous or automated vehicles that are self-driving may utilize such information.
While radar and other sensor devices have proven useful, there are limitations on the type or accuracy of information available from them. For example, known radar tracking devices do not provide information regarding the orientation or pointing angle of an object. Instead, existing radar tracking devices typically operate based on an assumption that the orientation or pointing angle is equal to or aligned with the velocity vector of the centroid of the object. A more accurate indication of the orientation or pointing angle of a moving object would provide better information useful, for example, in determining the potential for a collision with the object.